


Making a House a Home

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri has moved in with Victor but he doesn't seem entirely happy, Victor just wants to find out what's wrong so he can fix it.





	Making a House a Home

Victor was worried though he tried not to show it.

The first week of Yuuri living in his, no _their_ , apartment in St. Petersburg was amazing. He had never felt closer to Yuuri than in that first week together. They cuddled, they cooked together, they watched bad movies and laughed, they had mind blowing sex…it was like a honeymoon and the fulfilment of all Victor’s hopes and desires about Yuuri moving in with him.

Sadly, it didn’t last.

It wasn’t as if Yuuri said he was unhappy. He mostly still acted like he was happy as well. He played with Makkachin, laughed at the bad movies, teased Victor as they made dinner together in the kitchen. He was in mostly the picture of domestic harmony.

It was just every now and then Victor would catch Yuuri staring at some random point in the apartment with a slight frown on his face. Occasionally Victor would even catch him giving a sad little sigh.

If he noticed Victor he’d immediately smile and seem perfectly happy again, but by now Victor knew Yuuri enough to know he was hiding something and that terrified him.

He tried to puzzle out what might be making Yuuri unhappy so he could fix it.

At first, he thought it was practicing at the new rink with the rest of the Russian team. Maybe it was too intimidating for his Yuuri. That his anxiety was bubbling up and making him question his life here with Victor.

He watched Yuuri carefully for the next couple of practices but to his befuddlement Yuuri seemed happier at the rink than at home. He let Mila practice lifting him while laughing loudly. He joined her and Yurio in teasing Georgi about his new girlfriend and while Yurio called him names and yelled at him constantly Yuuri never seemed to take it to heart and was even helping the teen with his step sequences when Yakov was coaching Victor.

Even Yakov got along with Yuuri. Once his coach even asked Yuuri to come over and ‘talk some sense’ into Victor. Once Yuuri had left again Yakov had given Victor a death glare.

“If you ever hurt that boy Vitya I’ll never forgive you. He’s the only smart decision you’ve ever made” Yakov growled at him.

“My gold medals would disagree on the only part but he’s certainly the best decision I’ve ever made” Victor had agreed pleasantly before going back to trying to puzzle out the source of Yuuri’s unhappiness.

The rink was definitely not the problem. Then maybe the food was? He knew their cooking couldn’t possibly match Yuuri’s mother but in an attempt to cheer his fiancé up Victor called and her and got her recipe for katsudon. Yuuri was out for the day of shopping and a movie with Yurio which thankfully gave Victor plenty of time to perfect his cooking.

He knew it’d be a far cry from Yuuri’s mom’s but he hoped it would cheer his little piglet up. When Yuuri came home he found a messy but proud Victor and two fresh bowls of Katsudon.

“Victor! What’s this for?” Yuuri exclaimed dropping his keys in the bowl by the door.

“I wanted to do something special for you.” Victor told him, accepting the kiss Yuuri pressed to his lips as his fiancé found his way into his arms.

“But I haven’t won anything!” Yuuri laughed giving Victor a squeeze before sitting down.

“It’s to celebrate your first month in St. Petersburg!” Victor told him sitting across from him.

“You’re ridiculous” Yuuri laughed fondly before picking up his chopsticks and taking a bite, “Vskunso!” he pronounced. They ate in silence except for Yuuri’s almost sexual sounds of happiness.  Victor was right, it wasn’t good as Hiroko’s but it was still very good. His hard work had paid off.

Yuuri volunteered to do the clean-up saying it was the least he could do, and Victor didn’t object. He was a bit tired after all that cooking so he retired to the couch hoping he’d done enough to make Yuuri happy.

His hopes were soon dashed.

He got up to get another drink and found Yuuri staring pensively at their mugs, a clean one in his hand, as if he’d stopped midway through getting himself some tea. Yuuri had that frown again and gave that sigh, that sad little sigh that broke Victor’s heart, before turning and seeing Victor. Immediately he put up a bright, and false, smile.

“Oh Victor! Did you want a cup of tea as well?” Yuuri asked brightly.

“Don’t do that.”

Yuuri’s smile faltered before fixing itself in place again.

“Don’t do what?”

Victor sighed heavily and pushed a hand through his hair.

“Don’t…don’t put on a false smile like you’re okay when I know you’re not.” He finally said.

“I…Victor I don’t know…”

“I know you’re unhappy.” Victor cut in, he couldn’t bear to hear Yuuri deny it. He couldn’t take him hiding it until it broke. Until Barcelona happened again. He really couldn’t take another Barcelona, “You’re always staring off with that frown and sighing when you think I can’t see you. If you’re upset with me, of I’m making you unhappy please tell me and I’ll fix it. I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

There was a silence as they looked at each other. Finally, Yuuri carefully placed the mug on the counter and crossed over to Victor.

“It’s okay really. I’m just being stupid.” Yuuri said reaching out to take Victor’s hands.

“If it’s making you unhappy it’s not stupid.” Victor argued, holding tightly to Yuuri’s hands. Like he might vanish if he didn’t. Yuuri gave him a pained smile.

“It really is stupid. It’s just…” Yuuri frowned, his brow furrowing as he struggled to find words, “It’s the apartment. It just makes me a little sad sometimes.”

Victor felt his blood run cold.

“Do you not like it? Do you want to move? We can move if you want to!” Victor started babbling but Yuuri shook his head hard.

“No, the apartment itself is fine, lovely even and sad isn’t even the right word. It’s more like…when I look at what’s in the apartment I get disappointed?” Yuuri’s explanation did nothing to stop the rising panic Victor was feeling.

“Do you not like the decorations? I can get it changed! That’s not a problem!” he gripped Yuuri’s hands tighter. Yuuri shook his head again, frustration apparent on his face.

“No it’s very you…maybe that’s the problem” the second half of that sentence was muttered, as if Victor wasn’t supposed to hear them but he did. The panic was threatening to choke him now.

“Are you homesick? I can get more stuff from Japan, more stuff from your home. I can get anything you want just…” Yuuri ripped his hands from Victor’s and for a moment the Russian was even more stricken before both hands were clapped over Victor’s mouth.

The stood there for a moment, Victor quiet, his mouth covered by Yuuri’s hands as the younger man stood with his head bowed.

“Okay, stop,” Yuuri told him quietly, “I’m having a hard enough time explaining this correctly and you panicking and jumping to the worst possible conclusion isn’t helping. Besides,” Yuuri lifted his head to smile at Victor, “that’s my thing remember? Now please wait until I’ve sorted out my thoughts and said my peace before you interrupt and panic okay?” Victor nodded and Yuuri carefully removed his hands and placed one his hip and the other ran through his hair.

“Okay. When I look around the apartment I see mostly you. That makes sense because this was your home before it was mine so it of course makes sense that it’s mostly you. But it’s a you before me,” Yuuri frowned briefly, “no it was a you before _us_. Then there is me. I see me in the apartment too though less so. That’s okay. That makes sense too. But I am here with the things that I brought with me from home and the things I brought from Detroit and that’s fine but it’s a me before us.” Yuuri paused again to take Victor’s hands back in his own, running his thumbs over the knuckles.

“There is so little of _us_ here. There’s the suit you bought me and the few souvenirs we bought in Barcelona and China and Moscow and my silver medal but it’s so little compared the you and me before _us._ And I know it will come in time and that someday our home will be filled with our memories of us but I’m impatient and sometimes when I look around I just want _someday_ to be _now_ so badly it kind of makes me sad…or something like sad. I know I’m just being greedy and impatient but I can’t help it.”

Victor listened to this speech with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he’d been worried when his beautiful, sweet, amazing Yuuri was sad because he couldn’t wait until their home was really theirs. He couldn’t help it and pulled Yuuri into a huge bear hug.

“Yuuri! That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard of.” He cried holding his fiancé close. Yuuri laughed as he returned the hug.

“It’s also entirely stupid but thank you. I’ll try to work on the staring off into space and sighing though.” His adorable lover promised.

“It’s okay, just…if you are unhappy can you promise to tell me?” Victor asked as he finally let go of his beautiful, perfect Yuuri.

“As long as you promise not to freak out when I don’t word my explanation quite right.” Yuuri laughed, his hand coming up to gently caress Victor’s cheek.

“I’ll try.” Victor promised.

It was okay, Yuuri loved him and someday their house would be the home Yuuri envisioned for them.

Victor could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I moved countries to be with my husband twelve years ago and had this issue for the first couple of months. There was a lot of my husband's old life and pieces of my old life but it takes time for there to be evidence of your life together to be in your home after your wedding and that can be especially hard if you're living far from where you grew up.
> 
> Husband didn't panic nearly as badly as Victor though. Also I got over it relatively quickly.


End file.
